Destinies Finally Meet
by PurpleRose44
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon R with a twist. Usagi lives in the US with the Three Lights and Chibi-usa. The rest including the Outers live in Japan. What happens when Usagi is on her way to America to seek out her destiny?
1. The Gold

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I removed this story because I wanted to make some changes to it. Sorry, it was kind of spur of the moment.So now, I am reposting it. I switched to Japanese names, because I felt it benefited my story   
more so if you see any English names in there, just ignore them. I also revised it. Therefore, here   
it is. New and improved (hopefully) Destinies Finally Meet!  
  
Hey everybody this is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh on me.  
  
SUMMARY: This is a Sailor Moon R with a twist. Usagi lives in the US with the Three Lights and Chibi-usa. The rest including the Outers live in Japan. What happens when Usagi is on her way to America to seek out her Destiny?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon   
  
  
Destinies Finally Meet  
Chapter 1: The Gold  
PG-13  
By: Purplerose44  
Cheekychickity44@hotmail.com   
  
Usagi sighed for the seemingly seven-hundredth time as she checked the clock again.   
'Here I am,' she thought. 'And boy am I nervous. Though I shouldn't be considering this is my   
second time being here.' Then her thoughts shifted to last year. 'Last year was great compared   
to this year. There had been less youma attacks and I had more time to hang out with my friends   
and practice for this.' The winter Olympics taking place in Atlanta Georgia. She was competing   
in the ice skating competition. 'Last year I placed second and this year I'm going for the gold.   
This year is a totally different story. The attacks became more brutal and closer to home. Until   
one attack lead to brutally murdering of my parents and little brother by Prince Demando of the   
NegaMoon. Nobody thought I was stable enough to do the Olympics this year, but me being   
the person that I am, just ignored everyone and practiced harder while adding more difficult   
moves to my routine. I wish everyone would stop worrying about me. I got myself this far with little   
or no help at all and I am getting stronger.' Usagi Tsukino had long silver hair that stopped an inch before   
the floor. She had big, beautiful, azure eyes and a tiny waist from her constant practicing and   
training. She was every man's vision with her uniquely colored hair and curves in all the right   
places and her long legs that seemed to go on forever. Some would call her exotic. She was   
also Sailor Moon, champion of justice. Interrupted from her thoughts she looks over to see a   
reporter asking  
  
"Usagi, how do you feel about your second performance in the Olympics this year?"  
  
"I feel pretty confident. Last year I got silver and now I'm going for the gold."  
  
"What song did you pick for your performance and why?"  
  
"I picked out a number of songs and had Seiya blend them in together for my long   
program. They mostly deal with being in love and I picked those songs because it's the way I   
hope to feel about someone out there."  
  
"Hmm. Is that special someone perhaps Seiya?"  
  
"Truthfully, I really don't know."  
  
"Oh, so rumor has it that you got your performance off of an old legend."  
  
"Yes, it was about a moon princess named Serenity who fell in love with an earth prince   
named Endymion. Their love was not to be, for an evil came and attacked the moon. The leader   
of the attack, a woman by the name of Beryl attacked the princess and the prince jumped in   
front of the attack and died instantly. The princess, seeing her love die right in front of her, took   
his sword and plunged it in her stomach and died on top her love. Serenity's mom, Queen   
Serenity couldn't bear the loss of her only child and took her mystical crystal and sent them all   
into the future to find each other again and shortly died afterwards on a pillar of her fallen   
kingdom."  
  
"Wow, what a sad story. Well I hope you do well on your performance and I hope you   
sort through your love problems."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"This is Dan Martin signing out."  
  
  
In Tokyo  
  
Half way across the world, four girls, and one guy sat watching the Olympics. To every   
average person in Juuban this was a common sight, for they were always together but then   
again, things are always more then they seem. They were really the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo   
Mask, the protectors of Japan who risked their life everyday to make the world a better place.   
Mina, the only one who was really paying attention to it because she was a huge ice-skating fan,   
suddenly hushed everyone to have them hear what the T.V. was saying. It was the interview   
with Usagi Tsukino. She was just finishing explaining the meaning of her performance to the   
reporter. Everyone sat slack-jawed at what she just said. Rei was the first to speak. "It can't   
be."  
  
"The chances of someone else besides us knowing that story is about one in nine   
billion." Ami said looking at her computer.  
  
"Yeah but it's too much of a coincidence for her not to be the moon princess. I think we   
should meet her." said Makoto.   
  
Mamoru, who had not said anything for the past five minutes, took notice of the three   
guys and the little girl standing next to her and said, "Who are those people with her?"   
  
Minako who had been talking about how cute the Three Lights were, said, "Those are   
the Three Lights, the most cutest guys in the world."   
  
"Yeah, but who's the little girl with the pink hair?"  
  
"Gee Mamoru you sure are taking a lot of interest in this girl. If I didn't know better I   
say you like her." Minako said teasingly.   
  
"Well, I uh, um…"   
  
"Well, Mamoru you must really like this girl, you're speechless." Minako who getting   
excited about Mamoru finally liking someone started chanting, "Mamoru has a crush. Mamoru   
has a crush."   
  
"I don't see what the fuss is. She doesn't look that special to me. Look at her. She even   
has gray hair." Rei stated, as she was jealous that her 'boyfriend' was looking at another woman.   
Truthfully, they had gone out on a few dates where they mostly discussed his dreams of the   
princess and her fire readings, but it was nothing serious.  
  
"It's not gray Rei, it's silver. It's not that hard to see because it kind of sparkles."   
Minako said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Everyone quiet, she's getting ready to perform." Ami said getting annoyed with all the   
chatter. They all watched as she skated out on the ice. She was wearing a pale purple gown   
with dark purple lining. Her hair was up in the strangest style. It was up in to pony tails on both   
sides of her head. There were two balls on her head where the ponytails started. When the song   
began, everyone was surprised he began to skate graceful and full of pride. She was the best   
skater yet. Then she started crying, to everyone's amazement. When she was done the little girl   
with the pink hair raced out on the ice and surprised Usagi by giving her a hug. When they were   
done, the little girl then began to help pick up the flowers and stuffed animals that were thrown   
at her. Then Usagi skated off the ice and went over to the waiting couch where one of the guys   
were to see what her scores were. The announcer started saying her score. They were perfect   
6.0s. Excitedly she jumped up hugged Seiya. He pulled away to give her a long passionate kiss.   
  
"Wow she's dating the lead singer in the Three Lights. She's soooooo lucky." Makoto   
had hearts in her eyes as she watched them embrace.  
  
"Yea, I wish I was her. Yaten is so hot." Minako had hearts in her eyes also at the sight   
of the silver-hair guy that came up behind her.  
  
  
  
Across town in a mansion, two scouts sat watching the television, the third asleep. "Do   
you think she's the princess, Haruka?" asked Michiru.  
  
"She could be, Michiru. We looked all over Tokyo and she's not here."  
  
"How do we meet her?"  
  
"I hear she might be relocating to somewhere, but she hasn't decided where."  
  
"How do we get her to come here?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back in Atlanta, five very tired people came trudging into the 5-bedroom condo. Their   
condo was pretty big. It had a kitchen, two bathrooms plus the master bathroom, a studio, a   
dining room and a living room. The couch was a dark blue with light blue designs. There were   
two end tables at each end. Across from the couch was a matching love seat. In the middle was   
the coffee table. The tables had moons and stars carved in them. There was a T.V. by the side   
of the coffee and at the other end was a purple recliner.  
  
"We're going to bed." Taiki, Yaten, and Chibi-usa all said at once, as they all went to   
their rooms.  
  
"I'm so tired. It's been such a long day." Usagi said as she went into the kitchen to get   
something to drink.   
  
"Yeah, but you really made me proud out there." Seiya said coming up behind her.   
  
"Really Seiya?"  
  
"Yea, I don't think there was a day where I was any prouder. After all you went   
through, you still managed to perform a flawless routine." He said as he wrapped his arms   
around her waist  
  
She turned around in his arms to look him in the eye. "You have no idea how much that   
means to me coming from you. I just wish my family was her to see that."   
  
"They were watching and you made them proud too." He said kissing the top of her   
head.  
  
She turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, she   
grabbed his hand and said, "Let's go to bed." He readily agreed for it had been a long day.  
  
  
Later that night in Usagi's dream.  
Usagi's P.O.V.  
  
I was in a beautiful garden. It looks familiar somehow, as if I used to spend all my time   
here. All of a sudden, there was a bright light. When the light dimmed, there stood Queen   
Serenity. She was wearing a dress similar to my princess outfit but there were wings on her   
back. She was not the small fairy as she was last time I saw her. She was full-grown and looked   
real, as if I could touch her. I almost ran to give her a hug but then quickly remembered that she   
was not real. Then she spoke, "Serenity, it's been so long." She then walked over to give me a   
hug, which surprised me. Noticing my hesitation, she said, "This is a dream honey. You are in   
spiritual form just like I am." Hearing this, I hugged her back full force.   
  
"Mama, I miss you so much. I don't know what to do anymore. My dreams tell me to   
find my prince and the scouts but I'm happy as I am. I have friends who protect me just like the   
scouts. I have a boyfriend who cares me very much as I do him. What more could I possibly   
want?"  
  
"Oh Serenity, my daughter, I know you're happy, but do you love him? I also worry   
about you. You need the strength of your scouts and true love to beat this new enemy. I know   
you're happy with Seiya, but it was not meant to be. Seiya has a princess and you have a prince   
waiting somewhere. Think of Chibi-usa, if you marry Seiya, she'll never be born."   
  
"I guess your right mom, but can I stay with Seiya till he finds his princess or I find my   
prince? How will I find the scouts?"   
  
"I don't think it is wise for you to stay with Seiya, it might just complicate things, but it is   
your choice. Now dry those tears, it pains me to see you cry. You'll find everything you're   
looking for in Tokyo. Remember I'll always be there when you need me. I love you. Now it's   
time to wake up."  
  
  
Authors P.O.V.  
  
Serena sat up and looked around. "What's wrong baby?" a groggy Seiya asked half   
asleep.   
  
"Nothing honey, just a dream, just a dream." With that, they went back to sleep in each   
other's arms.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Usagi woke up to the smell of bacon. Remembering her dream, she   
got up, and took a shower. She put on a dark blue spaghetti strapped sundress with yellow   
roses on it. She put her hair half up and half down. The part she put up was braided. She put on   
some lipstick and blush and walked out to get breakfast. When she got out, everyone was on the   
couch eating. Annoyed she said, "You know that's what the dining table is for. I still remember   
when you guys spilt milk on my couch. Did you guys save any for me?"   
  
"Yea, I made you a plate." Seiya said engrossed in what was on T.V.   
"What are you guys watching that has you so entranced." She said as she got her plate. On T.V. was a special report taped in Tokyo. There were three sailor scouts attacking a   
university destroying it for some odd reason. When the report was done, they all said, "We're   
going to Tokyo." With that, they all started packing.  
  
  
In Seiya's and Usagi's room  
  
Noticing Usagi's quietness, he said, "You never did tell me about that dream that you   
had last night."   
  
"It was nothing. You wouldn't want to hear about it."  
  
"But I do. I want to know what had you so upset last night. You were crying."  
  
"Seiya, are you happy with me?"  
  
"Well things have been weird lately. But I believe I am happy with you."  
  
"Yea, but I'm not your princess. What about her?" she stops packing and sits on the   
floor against the bed.  
  
"We'll see when that time comes."  
  
"I've been having dreams, they tell me to find the scouts and the prince or I will perish."   
  
"Is that what had you so upset?" he said as he stopped packing and sits over her on the   
bed and starts massaging her shoulders.  
  
"No, last night, my mom, Queen Serenity came to me," she took a deep breath and   
continued, "I told her I was happy with my life and that I had every thing that I ever wanted. She   
told me that I would need the strength of my scouts and my true love to defeat Diamond. She   
also said I would find everything I ever wanted in Tokyo. However, I have it all here. She said it   
isn't wise to stay with because I don't love you, I'm practically living a lie, and I think she is right.   
I think we should cool it for a while, but I really don't want to lose our friendship. You and the   
guys are basically all I have now and I don't think I could last with out you guys."  
  
"Usagi, you know I just want you to be happy. Of course we can cool it for a while. It'll   
be like before we first started going out. I personally think we had more fun then. We make   
such an awkward couple. We can lean on each other. In addition, I have a feeling that the   
Princess is in Tokyo too. It'll be like killing to birds with one stone." He said grinning at his own   
dumb joke.  
  
"Yea, just like old times, huh, Seiya. God, I'm dreading going to Tokyo. What if they   
don't like me? What if my prince rejects me? What am I going to do? I'm so scared Seiya, I'm   
so scared. You saw them on T.V; they act different than they did in the Silver Millennium. Even   
then, there was space between us." She finishes as she starts crying. Seiya picks her up and puts   
her on his lap as she stars crying against his chest.   
  
He wraps his arm around her and says, "Oh Usa, how could anybody not like you?   
You are the most beautiful person inside and outside. You radiate light wherever you go. They'll   
love you even more than in the Silver Millennium. Besides, I'll be there and I bet that attack was   
just to get your attention. They won't hurt you if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"You promise?"   
  
"I promise."  
  
"Oh Seiya thank you so much. You made feel so much better about myself." She picks   
her head up from his chest and gives him big hug that sends them both flying backward on the   
bed with Usagi on top.  
  
"That's what boyfriends are good at."  
  
"You know what else they're good at?"  
  
"No."  
  
"This." And with that, she kisses him on the lips. He surprised her by rolling over so that   
he was on top and deepened the kiss. She groaned as he pulled away and kissed her down her   
neck.   
  
"What happen to keep it cool for a while?" He said in between kisses.  
  
"We can start it when we get to Tokyo. There is no reason to start it now." She said   
groaning as he moved his way downward.   
  
"Is that all you guys do?" Luna said as she jumped through the bedroom window. "If it   
is, it's really getting old; especially since you're not her prince Seiya."  
  
"Hey Luna, where have you been?" Seiya said getting off Usagi. 'That cat always   
manages to ruin the moment.'  
  
"I went to central control early this morning." She jumps on the bed, gets comfortable,   
and continues, "As you probably know, the other Senshi are in Tokyo."  
  
"Yea, that's why we're packing." He said smirking.  
  
"It would be easier to put most of your stuff in your sub-space pockets."  
  
"Oh yea, that would be a lot easier. Go tell the others and tell Chibi-usa to ask Yaten to   
put her furniture in his subspace pocket. MOON COSMIC POWER!" Usagi said as began to   
transform. She changed her uniform to a white fuku with lavender bows, skirt, and collar instead   
of the red, white and blue ensemble that she grew out of a few years ago. America was starting   
to think that she's their poster-girl. It even got to when everyone dressed like her on   
Independence Day. Her boots were also lavender with dark purple on the top and her gloves   
were white. Her tiara held an amethyst crystal in it instead of the red gem and the Silver Crystal   
was split in two three parts that made up her earrings and choker. Her hair was in one long   
braid. She got rid of her scepter and had a glaive instead. The glaive was taller than she was and   
had a razor sharp rounded edge that completed the crescent moon shape.  
  
"FIGHTER STARLIGHT POWER" Seiya said as he transformed. Her fuku was   
skimpier than Sailor Moon's. Hers consisted of black leather shorts, if they can be called that,   
and a bikini-like top to match that tied at the neck and behind, in the back that was leather. The   
leather was black with a purplish tint to it. She also had thigh-high leather boots and a chain that   
crossed at the waist and leather gloves that went a little bit past her elbow. Yaten's, who is   
Sailor Star Healer, is like Fighter except with a bluish tint to it and Taiki's, who is Sailor Star   
Maker, has a greenish tint to it. Just then, Chibi-usa came in with all her stuff and her Sailor   
Moon suitcase. Moon put her and Seiya's dresser and her sub-space pocket with all her   
cosmetics and toiletries. Fighter pressed some button on the bed and the bed shrunk to the size   
of a cassette tape and she picked it up and put in her space pocket. Chibi-usa walked out and   
noticed that the other scouts were doing the same thing to the couch, love seat, recliner and   
tables.  
  
"What are you doing?" Chibi-usa said standing there, looking at them crazy.  
  
"We're packing the furniture." Healer said as she went to the family room. "This way we   
don't have to keep on buying new furniture every time we move."  
  
"Yea, but how did you do that to mama's furniture?" Chibi-usa said sitting on the floor.  
  
"I put a computer chip that programs it to do whatever I want it to with this remote,   
even shrink it." Maker said showing Chibi-usa the remote.  
  
"We're ready." Moon said as she detransformed with Fighter. The others who were just   
getting finished detransformed also. They grabbed their carry on bags as Usagi put Luna in her   
traveling cage. Seiya picked up the cage and they left the apartment. They put all their bags in   
the car, climbed in, and drove off to the airport. When they got there, they all got out of the car.  
  
"I take you guys want me to use the Luna Pen." Usagi said looking for her pen in her   
subspace pocket ."Taiki how many tickets did you book?"  
  
"I booked five why?"  
  
"Can you book one more?" She asked.  
  
"Sure let me get my laptop" Taiki said going to the trunk.   
  
Usagi got Luna out of her cage and said, "Luna, did you ever want to be human?"   
  
"Yea, sometimes, why?" Luna said becoming curious.  
  
"I got it." Taiki said coming back to the group.   
  
Usagi finally found her pen and asks, "Any preferences?"  
  
"I want to be old like you mommy." Chibi-usa said pulling on Usagi's dress.  
  
"Jeez, thanks Chibi-usa. And here I thought I was young. Ok anyone else?" Everyone   
shook their head with the exception of Luna who was oblivious to what was going on. "Ok here   
we go, "DISGUISE POWER! TURN US INTO 3 NORMAL MEN AND THREE   
NORMAL WOMEN." When the transformation was done, Usagi had short black hair that just   
reached her shoulders. Her eyes were green and instead of the sundress she was wearing, she   
wore a lavender pantsuit with a crescent moon on the breast pocket. Chibi-usa wore an outfit   
similar to Usagi's but hers was a pastel pink. Her hair was brown, it fell straight down her back,   
and her eyes were hazel. Chibi-usa's Luna ball split in two and formed two small cat earrings.   
Luna had on outfit similar to the others except it was yellow. Her hair was black and fell in   
waves down her back her eyes were cat-like and purple. The guys were all wearing black   
business suits. Seiya's hair was red and even shorter than it was before and his eyes were gray.   
Yaten's hair was brown and was in spikes and his eyes were blue. Taiki's hair was white and   
shorter than it was before (AN: like Mamoru's). His eyes were blue. All the men had briefcases.  
  
"Usagi, what did you do to me?" Luna said looking down at herself, "I haven't been   
human since the Silver Millennium, and that was when I had to so I didn't freak out the guests."  
  
"You look nice Luna, really nice." Yaten said looking her up and down.  
  
"Keep your pig-headed comments to your self if you want to make to the plane alive!"   
Luna said giving him the evil eye.  
  
"Oh Luna put your claws away, he's just joking. Let's go before we miss our plane."   
Usagi said getting the bags out of the car. They walked into the airport and went to Gate D   
where their plane was taking off. They got their tickets from the front desk gave them to the   
stewardess and boarded the plane. "Wow, first class, this is really classy." Usagi said taking her   
between Seiya and Chibi-usa.  
  
"Only the best for our darling, innocent princess." Joked Yaten who sat by the window   
and Taiki and across from Seiya.  
  
"Taiki, where are we staying at in Tokyo?" Serena asked while pointingly ignoring   
Yaten.  
  
"I got us a three floor mansion by a park. It has eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a huge   
kitchen, a dining room, a living room, a basement and an attic. It also has a balcony on five of   
bedrooms that face the park. I got it for pretty cheap too compared to what I was planning on   
spending." Taiki said looking over the floor plan.  
  
"How did you do that?" said Luna.  
  
"I promised we'd go out to dinner with her daughter and some of her friends." Taiki said   
smiling.  
  
"I hope she's not some lunatic." Luna said getting worried.  
  
"I don't want to go and see a bunch of girls drooling over you." Chibi-usa pouted.  
  
"Don't whine Chibi-usa, we'll talk about it when we land. Right now I want to get some   
rest." Usagi said as she cuddled up next to Seiya. The plane soon took off and they all fell   
asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So was it bad or good? E-mail me at cheekychickity44@hotmail.com suggestions, flames   
comments 


	2. Landing in Tokyo

Hey I am back with the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the first. Well read and review. Thanks for the reviews that I got and please keep them coming. Oh, by the way, if you guys want me to add the generals in I can, but you must vote for it. Oh, this is a Usagi  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon  
  
Destinies Finally Meet  
Chapter 2: Landing in Tokyo  
PG-13  
By: Purplerose44  
E-MAIL: cheekychickity44@hotmail.com  
  
Back in Tokyo  
  
"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, but you won't believe who my mom got us all to go out with." Minako said as she ran through the temple doors. Minako Aino a.k.a. Sailor Venus had long pale blonde hair that went to her waist and half of it was always up in her favorite red bow unless she was transformed. Then it was orange. She had turquoise eyes that were always laughing and a mouth that was always smiling. She radiated her element, which was love, and she always was trying to play matchmaker. She hoped to be famous when she graduated.  
  
  
"Well unless it's that ice skater than we don't care." Rei said as she was sweeping the temple stairs. Rei Hino a.k.a. Sailor Mars, was gonna train to be priestess at a nearby college for the Cherry Hill Temple when she graduated. She had long black hair that went down to her thighs. She had violet eyes that could look into somebody's soul and a mouth that could make someone step back in shame with her fiery temper that matched her element. The only person who she never got smart with was her 'boyfriend' Mamoru.  
  
  
"That's it. She did. Her and the Starlights are moving to Tokyo and she just sold them a mansion for a kind of low price if they have dinner with us. They're moving in right next to the Outers. According to what mom told me, they should be on a plane here as we speak.  
  
  
"Minako, you'd better not be joking!" Makoto stood up ready to get Minako if she was lying. Makoto Kino a.k.a. Sailor Jupiter was gonna study to be a chef and how to open her own business when she graduated this year. She has long brown hair the goes past her shoulders and is always held up in a ponytail. Her eyes are emerald green and are ready for anything. Her element was lightning.  
  
  
"I'm not! Geez every time I do something important you guys don't ever believe me. I'm part of this team too." Minako said surprised that her friends think she can't do anything right.  
  
  
"I believe you Minako. I know what you can accomplish when you put your mind to it. It's just you never come up with any really good ideas." Ami said.   
  
  
Minako's cellphone suddenly rang. "Hello Minako Aino speaking. Uh-huh. Sure. Yea, Friday night would be great. Sure I got the perfect person to pick you up. Ok talk to ya later. Bye." She clicked off and then turned it back on and dialed another number. "Hello, is Haruka there? Haruka, this is Minako Aino. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Since you're the best driver in the world and could care less about celebrities, I was wondering if you could pick up the Three Lights and Usagi at the airport for my mom cause she's not in town and I don't know anyone else that can. Their plane arrives in an hour and a half and we had said that they would have a limo waiting and besides, they live right next to you. You will? Great! I'll see you around, bye." She clicked off and turned to see four very angry faces. "What? If I asked you guys you'd be all giddy and would annoy them and then they would get the wrong impression of you. So I did you all a favor."  
  
  
"Sure you did Minako. Just hand them right over to the outers where they could find out who they are before we do and have the princess on their side and fighting us. Are you crazy? Why they were calling you and not your mom?" Rei said.  
  
  
"Mom had to go out of town so she gave me her work cellphone so I could handle them when they got in. Don't worry, the Three Light know and they're fine with it."  
  
  
"They probably don't suspect a thing Rei." Ami Mizuno a.k.a. Sailor Mercury was gonna study to be a pediatrician. She was the brain of the group. She has blue hair that is cut in a very short way but it looks good on her. She has blue eyes that show wisdom and her element was mostly ice with a little bit of water thrown in.  
  
  
"So when do we meet them?" asked Makoto.  
  
  
"Friday night. I don't know what time and where but we'll figure that out when they get settled in." Minako said as she sat next to Makoto.  
  
  
"Great I can't wait." Rei said.  
  
  
  
The Outer's Mansion  
  
"Who was that Haruka?" Michiru asks as she walked out of her bedroom.  
  
  
"That was Minako Aino, you know Sailor Venus. She wanted to know if we could pick up the Three Lights and our possible princess at the airport later on." Haruka said as she went to make a phone call. "Hello. Yea, how much to rent a limo for about a couple hours? Ok I'll be there in a bit bye. Care to come with, Michiru?"  
  
  
"And miss seeing our princess for the first time, you got to be kidding." Michiru said as she grabbed her purse.  
  
  
"She might not be her, Michiru. I don't want to get your hopes up. We should be back before Hotaru gets back from school. Let's go." They walked out of the house and got in the car and drove to the limo rental place."  
  
  
  
  
On The Plane  
  
Seiya looked down to see Usagi sleeping on his shoulder and over to see Chibi-usa asleep on Usagi's shoulder. 'I have to keep reminding myself that our princess is out there. I know Yaten and Taiki think I've forgotten about our mission, but I haven't. It plagues me day and night. I only told Usagi about part of our mission. She already has all these burdens right now with the Dark Moon and Chibi-usa and meeting the new scouts and her prince along with keeping her public image. She rarely has time to rest at all. That's probably why she is sleeping so much. She's not used to having all this free time. That's one of the reasons I haven't told her. The other is that I don't think she's strong enough to defeat the new enemy that has yet to show it's self. Chaos. The name that strikes fear to anyone from our planet. It's on earth somewhere, in hiding. I just hope we defeat the Dark Moon before Chaos joins up with them and makes them stronger than they already are. I'm just glad she's getting her rest now because I have a feeling that it's going to be very hectic in Tokyo. I just hope she knows what she's doing and that everything works out for the best. No matter how mature she seems to be, she still has little kid fears. 'What if they don't like me' 'what if they hate me. I couldn't bare it.' She said the exact same thing in high school when they were going to meet his brothers and when she first skated in public. "Attention passengers! We will be landing at Tokyo National Airport in ten minutes. Please get ready to unboard in a short while." Since it was best to wake her up now, he did the only thing that could possible wake her up with out speaking. He kissed her and immediately she responded. They pulled away and Seiya said, "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty."  
  
  
"Already, I feel like I just fell asleep. When will we be landing?"  
  
  
"In ten minutes. I think you'd better wake up Chibi-usa."  
  
  
"Oh yeah, right. Chibi-usa, it's time to get up."  
  
  
"Just give me five more minutes mommy."  
  
  
"Chibi-usa, we got to talk about some things and I would like for you to be up so you won't be confused."  
  
"Ok, I'm up."  
  
  
"Ok, Taiki how are we getting to our house?" Usagi said as she got her duffel bag out from above the top compartment.  
  
  
"Well I called Ms. Aino and she said that she would have a limo to pick us up. However, they'll be expecting the Three Lights, Usagi Tsukino and her kid, not some strangers so we'll have to find a place to get rid of our disguises. Any suggestions?"  
  
  
"Maybe we can get rid of them in the bathroom that way we won't look so suspicious." Suggested Chibi-usa who was happy they were finally getting off the plane.  
  
  
"But what about us? We can't go in the girls' bathroom. Although, that would be a plus." Yaten smirked at the possibilities.   
  
  
"With your face, they would think you're a youma and run out screaming." Luna responded.   
  
  
"Oh please, you're just jealous that you can't look this good in a suit."  
  
  
"Oh, I outta..."  
  
  
"ANYWAYS, when I drop my disguise, yours should drop too." Serena interrupted them before it could turn into full-blown argument.  
  
  
"Attention passengers. We will be arriving at Tokyo National Airport in a few minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts as we land. I hope you've had a nice flight on Japan International Airlines. Please enjoy your stay in Tokyo."   
  
  
"So when we get off we head straight for the bathroom right?" asked Chibi-usa.  
  
  
"Right Chibi-usa. But what if they're waiting for us outside the gate" asked Luna.  
  
  
"Well we could wait till everyone leaves and change back here. That way we wouldn't get caught." Taiki suggested.   
  
  
"That's a good idea Taiki, we'll do that instead." Usagi said as they started landing. They waited for everyone to leave the plane and Usagi called out "DISGUISE DROP!" With a flash, everyone was back to his or her normal selves. They walked out of the plane and as soon as they walked out someone screamed, "The Three Lights!!" and then half the airport came rushing in their direction.  
  
  
"Oh man, now we're never gonna get out of here." Chibi-usa said pulling on Usagi's skirt for her to pick her up. Usagi picked her up and whispered,  
  
  
"I'm glad nobody recognized me." No sooner than she spoke, someone else said, "Isn't that Usagi, that ice skater that won the gold metal."  
  
  
"You spoke too soon." Chibi-usa said smiling; glad for once she wasn't famous. After an hour of fighting through crowds and signing autographs, they finally met up with their chauffeur and made it to their limo.  
  
  
"Since you guys got a lot of money, you should just buy a private jet." Luna said who had been hiding in Usagi's duffel bag.   
  
  
"Really, I hate crowds. Now I'm super tired." Usagi said as she stepped in the limo. Everyone else stepped into the limo and Seiya let Usagi lay on his lap so she can rest. He stroked her hair to help her fall asleep. They rode in silence, tired from the long plane ride. When they got to their house, Seiya carried Usagi up and Taiki carried up Chibi-usa, who had also fallen asleep. Yaten took out the couch and loveseat from his sub-space pocket and Seiya and Taiki laid them down on the couch. Seiya lay on the floor under Chibi-usa and Usagi, and Taiki and Yaten shared the loveseat. Soon, they all fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Where Haruka and Michiru is  
  
"Well that was interesting." Michiru said as they were on their way back from returning the limo.  
  
  
"No it wasn't they didn't even say a thing. But I swore I heard that cat talk." Haruka was taking out all her current frustration on her driving. "Hotaru's school should be letting out any minute. I'll go pick her up and we'll all go for ice cream."   
  
  
"Oh, that's nice. She'll be pleased!"   
  
  
"There is Hotaru. We're right on time. Come on Hotaru. We are going out for ice cream."  
  
  
"Really? Great!" She said as she got in the car.  
  
  
"Guess what Hotaru, we got new neighbors. They arrived here today. We'll greet them tomorrow. They seemed pretty tired when they moved in today. And you know what Hotaru, they had a little girl just a little bit younger that you." Michiru shifted in her seat to see Hotaru's excited face.  
  
  
"Oh I can't wait to meet her. Do you think she will be nice? I wonder what kind of toys she has. Oh I can't wait." Haruka started laughing at her excitement. They soon arrived at the Crown Center Arcade where they sat and ate ice cream.  
  
  
  
Usagi's Mansion  
  
Usagi woke after two hours of sleep and went to get up when she found that something was keeping her down. She looked at her clock, which she had changed to Tokyo's time before they left, and found out that was six o'clock in the evening. Looking down she saw that Chibi-usa was asleep on top of her. Looking around, she saw that she was in what she figured was the living room of their new house. Looking across, she saw that Taiki and Yaten were on the loveseat trying to share it but not accomplishing. She noticed Seiya was not with them. She looked down and saw that he was on the floor right below her. 'He's so cute when he sleeps. Just like a little boy.' A piece of hair fell in his face and on an instinct, she brushed it away. His eyes popped open and grabbed her hand. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He smiled up at her then kissed her hand and said,   
  
  
"Naw, that's Ok. I probably needed to get up anyway."  
  
  
"You're so cute when you sleep." Usagi said.  
  
  
"You're even more beautiful when you sleep. Like an angel." He looked at Usagi's dismayed expression and then quickly dropped her hand. "Sorry, old habits die hard. How was your nap?"  
  
  
"Well I suggest you try and break that habit. We're supposed to be keeping it cool. My nap was Ok. It would've been better if I was on a bed instead of a couch with Chibi-usa holding me down. I can't get up."  
  
  
"Oh, let me help you." Seiya said as he stood up, picked up Chibi-usa, and then set her back down after Usagi got up. "Do you want to go get something to eat and go look around?"  
  
  
"Sure, let me change and fixed myself up though." She went to her duffel bag and got out a short jean dress and a shirt to go under it. When she got to the bathroom, she found Seiya in there trying to fix his hair. He was fixing his hair in the mirror and didn't see her coming up behind up. She snuck up behind him and ruffled his hair.  
  
  
"Hey what was that for? I just fixed my hair." He said as he tried to redo his hair.  
  
  
"That was for being you." Usagi started changing her shirt and putting on her dress.   
  
  
"Oh thanks." They finished their hair and were gonna walk out when Usagi said,  
  
  
"Hold on, I'm going to leave a note. I don't want Rini to worry." Usagi pulled out a post-it from her sub-space pocket, wrote a note down, and stuck it to Yaten's head. "Ok, let's go!" They walked out of the house and began to walk down the street. "You know our chauffeur and her companion were Uranus and Neptune."  
  
  
"Really? How did you know?"  
  
  
"I remember everything from the Silver Millenium and I felt their aura. The blonde's was air like Uranus' and the aqua-haired's was sea like Neptune's and plus, they pretty much look the same."  
  
  
"What would a normal person's aura be?"  
  
  
"They don't have a big aura so that's basically how I tell the difference. The senshis' aura is so strong that a scout can sense when one is near. I'm the only one who can tell which one it is."  
  
  
"Oh, I see. What do we do when attacks happen? Do we join or wait till they're really in trouble to help out?"  
  
  
"Well I say that we wait until they're really in trouble to help out because if Mars is like I remember her she will certainly demand some answers when we show up. We don't tell them who we are in real life. I want them to like me for a friend not a princess. And if by any chance we meet our prince or princess, we act natural and pretend as if we don't know them. As we already discussed, we're going to end our relationship. We always made better friends the partners. I guess the only reason we went out was that we both reminded each other of our prince and princess."  
  
  
"Yea I agree. I'm glad we both had the same feelings toward this. We can lean on each other now and give each other strength because I have a feeling it doesn't get any easier." He said.  
  
  
"Chibi-usa needs to stay away from all battles so if I'm hurt she won't blow my cover by screaming mommy. She did it all the time in America. Oh and I will talk about Sailor Moon in a way that won't get anyone suspicious. We talk about as if we know her and she was sent here to protect Chibi-usa."  
  
  
"Yea, but what if there is and attack when they're around us how do you escape that?"  
  
  
"Well if Chibi-usa's attacked then she'll use her moonbeam. I will let on that there is something special about her that I don't know what it is. I will excuse myself to go and see if she is all right. You will protest and say let Sailor Moon handle it. Then we get into a big fight, which I end up winning and you come with. The only problem is that we have to do it in a matter of seconds so we won't put Chibi-usa in any danger while we're doing this. If Chibi-usa is safe with us then the other scouts will excuse themselves anyway."  
  
  
"Ok that's a good plan. Wanna go here to eat? It seems like a nice place to eat." Seiya said as he ushered her to a sign that said Crown Arcade.  
  
  
"Hmm, they got a lot of games here I gotta take Chibi-usa here sometime." She said as they walked in. Seeing and old favorite, she said, "I bet you five bucks I can beat you in that Sailor V game."  
  
  
"You beat me in a video game? Ha, you must have forgot who I am." Seiya going over to that game.  
  
  
"Ha, I know who you are. You've never beaten me at a Sailor V game without cheating. You must have forgot whom you're dealing with. Let's go." They got the controls and began to play. Usagi noticed that he was pulling ahead so she reached over and pinched him in the side. He jumped up with a yelp and let go of the controls. By the time he realized what had happened, she had already won. "Ha I told you'd I win. Pay up mister."  
  
  
"That's no fair, you cheated. You pinched my side and you know how much that tickles. Do you have any idea what punishment is for making me lose?" He grinned evilly at her.  
  
  
"No, but I don't wanna find out." She took off around the arcade with Seiya close behind her. They ran passed a waiter with a tray of glasses in his hand. As they ran past, the waiter lost his balance and dropped all the glasses and they fell on the floor and broke. The running couple hadn't noticed until the waiter shouted,  
  
  
"Hey stop running in the arcade. Look what you did. You're gonna have to pay for those." They stopped running and turned around to see a very mad waiter with glass all around his feet. The waiter had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was rather tall so they figured him to be in his late teens, early twenties. The waiter recognized Seiya immediately. "Oh my gosh, your Seiya Light of the Three Lights. My girlfriend listens to you all the time. She would love me for life if I got your autograph. Hold on, I think she left her CD in her my car." He ran out the door and to a black car.   
  
  
"He has a pretty nice car for a waiter." Usagi said looking at his car.   
  
  
"Really, he must own the place or something." Seiya agreed. He came back in with the CD in his hand. "What is your name?"  
  
  
"My name is Motoki. My girlfriend's name is Rita (I don't know what Rita's name is in Japanese)."  
  
  
"Well Motoki, how about we take this back to our house and have the others sign it so that Rita will get all our signatures. We'll bring it back here tomorrow around one o'clock. Ok?"  
  
  
"Sure that's fine. Can I bring Rita over to meet you?" Motoki as he began getting the broom to sweep up.  
  
  
"Here, let me do that. It is my fault it happened in the first place." Usagi took the broom from Motoki's hands and began sweeping up the mess. When it was all picked up, Usagi and Seiya went to a booth to get something to eat.  
  
  
"Would you like anything?" Motoki asked.  
  
  
"Yes, for here I would like 4 burgers, 2 fries and 2 chocolate shakes. And to go I would like five burgers, three fries, Slice, Coke, and Hawaiian Punch. Oh and do you have any fish sandwiches?" Usagi said looking at a menu.  
  
  
"Yep, we do."  
  
  
"Good I want that and a milk to go. You can get all this stuff when we get pay our bill that way it won't get cold."  
  
  
"Ok, it will be ready in a minute." Motoki walked off to go make the food.  
  
  
"I'm in luck cause they have fish and milk. Now I don't have to go somewhere else to look for food for Luna. What are we doing tomorr..." she stopped suddenly and gasped for over Seiya's shoulders were the four inner scouts and the prince.  
  
  
"Usa, are you alright?" Seiya kneeled down before her looking at her worriedly.  
  
  
"I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." Seiya helped Usagi stand up and led her outside. "They're here."  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
  
"The scouts and the prince. That's why I got dizzy, their powers caught me off guard. Lower your power. I know Mars can sense us."  
  
  
  
At Darien's table  
  
"Do you guys feel that?" Rei asks.  
  
  
"What is it?" Mamoru asked looking around them.  
  
  
"It's a real high power. Higher than the outers and us put together. It's not evil but it still feels strange and kinda familiar. Wait, it's going away." Rei turned back to the menu to order.   
  
  
"Well, I guess it got threatened by our power levels and retreated. (AN: Yeah right)" Makoto said and they finished their convo on what to do on Friday night.  
  
  
  
Back to Usagi and Seiya  
  
"Ok let's go back in now. I'm feeling better." Usagi said as she walked in under Seiya's arm.  
  
  
"Hey our food's ready."  
  
  
"Good, I feel like I hadn't ate in day. Come to think of it, I really didn't have a real meal since breakfast yesterday."  
  
  
"You were only up of about the first six hours on the plane. Then you slept the ride home and a couple hours after. How come you're so tired." Asked Seiya, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
"Well, I'm used to practicing ice skating or fighting the Dark Moon or training with you guys. Here I have all this free time on my hand. It won't be long until Demando finds out I'm here then we'll be back in action. Then someone's bound to find out that Usagi, 'the ice skater that won the gold metal', is in town and people will be calling asking me to skate here and sign autographs. All the while, I'll be training with you guys. It's just too much for me to handle. I just want a break for awhile." She was interrupted when her communicator/cell-phone began to ring. Taiki specially made her and the other's cellphone. It had caller ID and buttons to reach the guys cell-phone and Chibi-usa's Luna Ball. It was purple with a crescent moon on the back. She picked it up and looked at it and figured out it was Chibi-usa. "Hey Chibi-usa! I see you're up. Is everyone else up too?"  
  
  
"Yea, where are you?"  
  
  
"Well, I'm at an arcade eating a couple burgers with Seiya. What's everyone doing over there?"  
  
  
"They're all waiting for you to come home with the food. Luna says that she wants you guys home in an hour cause she wants to talk about something."  
  
  
"Leave it to Luna to ruin all the fun. Tell her we'll be home in a bit. Ok. Love you, bye."  
  
  
"Love ya too mommy bye." They hung up the phone and Usagi filled Seiya in on what was going. They finished their meal and went to get the rest of their food.  
  
  
"Hey Motoki can we have the rest of our food?" Usagi asked walking up to the counter.  
  
  
"Sure____, hey I never did catch your name." Motoki said carrying two bags of food and a drink holder.  
  
  
"Oh it's Usagi. Usagi Tsukino." She said as she shook his hand.  
  
  
"That's were I recognized you from. You won the gold medal in the Olympics for ice-skating. You look different without the buns in your hair. Can you sign the CD too? Rita says you sang a couple songs with Lights and she would love it if I got your signature too."  
  
  
"Sure, we'll be back here tomorrow to give it to you. Are you gonna be here?"   
  
  
"Yea I'll be here. See you guys tomorrow. Bye."  
  
  
"Bye, hey Motoki do you have a pen and a paper?" Usagi asks getting an idea.  
  
  
"Yea here." He handed them the pen, paper, and went to go take some orders. On the paper, she wrote who got what so they won't be confused and a note telling Luna that she'll be home late. They walked out and instead of going the way they came, she went the opposite direction.  
  
  
"Where are we going Usagi? Didn't Luna say to be home in an hour? Their food is gonna get cold." Seiya asked suddenly confused.  
  
  
"Seiya, I really don't want to go home now. I'd rather explore some more, hang out, and talk. As for the food, let's go some where private and I'll show you." They walked to a nearby park and found a nice private part. "Watch." She started concentrating and the food vanished to be teleported to their house.  
  
  
"Wow! Your powers get stronger everyday. Come on, let's walk around." He said as he took in her arms and walked around the gardens. It was still light outside for the sun was just setting. He led her to a lake right under where the sun was setting.  
  
  
"Beautiful. It looks like back at home by the Sea of Serenity." She as she watched the sun set.  
  
  
"What was it like on the moon?" he asked.  
  
  
"It was wonderful. There were gardens at the palace that grew every flower from every planet. I had my own personal garden that grew all my favorites. There were the moon lilies, roses from earth; those were my favorite, Jupiter tabathas, and lavender. I could never remember the rest of them. I think they had complicated names. There were balls every night that I had to attend. I hated them. They were so long and boring. There were always hundreds of stuck-up princes, and selfish lords and snobby dukes that all wanted my hand. I remember I used to always sneak out and walk around in the gardens. It looked especially pretty at night cause the moon seemed to glow. One day while I was wondering around, I found a beautiful clearing. It had a waterfall from the Sea of Serenity and hundreds of wildflowers. I used to always keep a box of my special stuff there. I had a star locket that Endymion gave me, a music box that my grandma gave me before she passed, a necklace that my dad gave me when I was born, a mini computer that Mercury gave me, a good luck charm from Mars, a special perfume from Venus that attracted guys, and spray can of mace that Jupiter gave me."  
  
  
"That all seems like pretty important stuff. Why would you keep it in a box?" Seiya wondered.  
  
  
"I don't know. I guess I kept it there because it felt right to. It was a special place that I spent most of my time at. I guess I wanted to keep all my special stuff there too. I remember, I wore the perfume that Venus gave me to a ball one night and it attracted half the guys in the room. They followed me around all night. Even the ones that were married. Mother was furious! She made me escort the snobby Lord Pigon the next day. Since there was always a prince, a lord, or a duke visiting, it was always my punishment to escort them around. That's how I met Endymion. I remember I was late for a meeting with the earth court because I was at my special place and I had lost track of time. I wouldn't have been that late, but I had to change my clothes and redo my hair. By the time I got there, I was a half an hour late. Mom was so mad. I'm usually never late for those, I knew better. When she told me to do the drill, the earth queen asked if I did this often. She said yea and wondered what the scouts were teaching. Me, being the sensible person that I am, decided to drag them threw the mud with me. So I told her that Jupiter was teaching how to beat up guys, Mars was teaching me to cast spells on some of the ladies that were always giving me dirty looks, and Venus was teaching me how to flirt. You should've seen their faces. It was so...." She stopped when she heard some people scream. "Well, there goes the night. Call the guys and tell them to transform but not to move and that we'll be there in a minute. They transformed and teleported to their house. "Ok guys, we got an attack on our hands. Don't attack unless I say so. Rini, come on I'm not leaving you here by yourself because we still got to put a shield around this house." They teleported near the battle where they can't be seen.  
  
  
"Ok let's see, there are five youma, four scouts, and a guy in a tux. What a combination." Yaten said as he looked around. At the other end of the battle scene, in the woods, there was a flash and then a lavender cat jumped out with a gold crescent moon on its forehead.   
  
  
"Diana!" Chibi-usa shouted as she ran out on the battlefield.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to vote for the generals and review. 


	3. A Battle, Arguments and Rest

Hey Everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I was surprised to look at my statistics a few days ago and see that I had twelve reviews. Thank you. Sorry it too so long to get this out. I wanted to finish chapter four first, but I won't update that till I finish chapter five. See the pattern. Please vote on the generals. Last time I checked I only had one vote for them. Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy this one as the last few.  
  
  
  
Destinies Finally Meet  
  
Chapter Three: A Battle, Arguments and Rest  
  
PG-13 Author: Purplerose44 EMAIL: cheekychickity44@hotmail.com  
  
Up in the air  
  
Rubeus, who was looking over the battle from a safe view, heard a shout that was not one of the scouts for it was far too cheerful to be. Looking down he saw the very child he had been searching all over Tokyo for. "The Rabbit. Finally, I'll be able to get rid of the scouts and get the rabbit all at once. Revenge will be mine!" He started laughing hysterically as he floated down to where the Rabbit was.  
  
Usagi had detransformed and was about to walk out on the battlefield when a hand grabbed her arm. She looked up to see Fighter looking at her as if she had gone crazy.  
  
"Usagi, you are not going out there unarmed. Are you nuts? You could get yourself seriously injured or even killed."  
  
"It would be a dead give away if Sailor Moon showed up with Chibi-usa before I did. I'll just grab Chibi-usa and the cat and I'll be out of there in no time." She shrugged Fighter off and took off on the battlefield. She ran towards Chibi-usa and was about to grab her when a wave of purple energy hit her full force. It knocked her over a couple yards into a tree.  
  
"I'll be taking her if you don't mind." Rubeus said as he grabbed Chibi-usa.  
  
"Actually, I do mind." Faster than anyone could think, Usagi ran full speed a Rubeus. From the scouts' point of view, it looked like she was gonna ram right in him, but instead she lifted her legs up so that she was doing the splits in the air while spinning. Usagi wished in her mind for ice skates to appear at her feet instead of sandals. 'I hope this works.' She soon ran into Rubeus' face till he fell to the ground with big slashes on his face. She wished the skates away and dropped to the ground as gracefully as possible. She quickly got up and grabbed Chibi-usa knowing that Rubeus was not down for the count. She took off running while holding Chibi-usa's arm so that Chibi-usa ended up flying behind her.  
  
"You'll pay for that Miss Tsukino!" Rubeus got up and tried to wipe some of the blood off his face. Usagi stopped suddenly causing Chibi-usa to fly forward into her. "Yes I know who you are. My prince has a warrant out on you. You see he has taken a fancy towards you when you first met. However, I can see why. When I capture you, maybe we'll get to know each other better first." He unleashed his energy right at her. Seeing no place to hide she crossed her in front of her face and stepped in front of Chibi- usa.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" the two blast hit Rubeus' and created an explosion. Since they were so close to the blast, it knocked Usagi into another tree and Chibi-usa in a bush. The scouts had long defeated the youma and were watching the scene unfold before them. The two scouts that just joined were up in a tree. They jumped down in front of Rubeus while the rest of the scouts and Tuxedo Kamen formed a circle around him. Seeing that he was clearly out numbered, he decided to take his leave.  
  
"I'll be back Sailor Scouts and I will be getting the rabbit and Miss Tsukino." He said as he vanished into the air. Chibi-usa who just untangled herself from the bush walked over to where Usagi lay.  
  
"Mommy, get up. It's all over. The bad man's gone."  
  
Usagi groaned and asked, "Chibi-usa? Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I just got a few scratches nothing big. You look like you could use some help. I'm gonna go get the guys. I'll be back in a jif." Before Usagi could protest, Chibi-usa took off into some bushes. Groaning once more she sat up and leaned against the tree. Looking down she noticed that most of her clothing was in pieces from the two blast she got. Luckily, her shirt was intact. 'Darn! I really liked this dress.' Looking up she saw that the scouts were still there. Then she noticed the angry expressions on their faces. Sad that their anger was directed at her, she turned to the direction Rini went, hoping the guys would come soon. She turned towards them again to find them still staring at her.  
  
"Are you guys waiting for something or what?"  
  
"Yes, we're waiting for an apology." The one in the red said.  
  
"An apology for what? I didn't do anything." Serena answered back.  
  
"You intervened in scout business." The one in the yellow bow and dark blue skirt said.  
  
"This isn't one of your skating competitions. You've could've gotten yourself killed." That one came from the one in the green.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know what it is and I'm very well aware of the consequences. I was just protecting my daughter. I would gladly die protecting her. But of course, you wouldn't know what that means. You obviously don't have kids or you wouldn't have question my actions." Serena got to her feet furious that they had accused her such things.  
  
"We easily could have got your daughter to safety without your help. Who are you anyway? That guy seemed to know your name. What business do you have with them?" The man with the tuxedo asked.  
  
"Whatever business I have with them is none of yours. Moreover, I refuse to leave my child in the hands of a bunch of hotheaded girls that wear miniskirts and a guy in a tuxedo. Chibi-usa is my responsibility and I will protect her at all costs." Usagi felt something wet slip down her neck and realized it was blood from her head. Her head started throbbing and she was beginning to lose consciousness. She fought it cause she refused to let them see her weak. She felt fur rub up against her leg. She looked down and saw a lavender cat with a gold crescent moon in her head. She carefully bent down to pick it and let it climb on her shoulders.  
  
"Artemis? What are you doing?" the girl in the orange asked.  
  
"I don't think that's Artemis, Venus. Last time I checked Artemis was a boy not a girl and had white fur not lavender. Besides Artemis is a lot bigger than that." The girl in the blue responded.  
  
"DIANA!" They all looked over towards the shout and saw Chibi-usa bouncing out some bushes followed by three guys. The cat jumped off Usagi and ran towards her. Usagi followed but after a few feet, she became dizzy.  
  
  
  
"Usagi? Are you all right? You look kinda of faint." Yaten asked concerned. Seiya, who was staring at Luna's lavender twin, just took notice of Usagi, and how she looked like she was going to faint. He rushed over to her just in time before she fainted in his arms. Taiki came over to examine her head.  
  
"We might have to keep her up Seiya. She could have a concussion from the way her head is bleeding." The scouts, seeing their opportunity, decided to take their mysterious leave.  
  
"Who do you have there Chibi-usa?" Yaten asks bending down to pet the cat.  
  
"This is Luna's future daughter Diana. She's my guardian cat."  
  
"Just what we need. Another talking cat to nag me. Come on guys, let's go, it's late."  
  
  
  
  
  
At The Temple  
  
"Who does that girl think she is? She had the biggest attitude problem. She actually accused us of not caring about that little bratty kid of hers." Rei said fuming out all her anger.  
  
"She had a point there Rei, her daughter should be her responsibility not ours. She didn't accuse us of not caring just not seeing it from a mother's point of view. I'm sure anyone of us would have done what she did in her place." Mamoru said defending her. "You need to control your temper Rei. She just might be the princess and if she is, I'm sure she won't be taking any crap from you. Therefore, I suggest you think before you talk. That goes for you too Makoto."  
  
"Me! I didn't do anything. That girl got cocky with us so I got cocky with her back. She should watch what she says to protectors of earth. We just might not be there next time."  
  
"I agree with her. She didn't even say thank you. I say that next time we leave her to deal with Rubeus by herself. She's probably part of the Negamoon anyway. That was probably how he knew her. The brat." Rei was furious that Mamoru was taking her side.  
  
"From the way she was moving, she knew what she was doing. She probably would able to handle herself in a battle. Besides, we didn't even do any thing to help her. Her and the Outers did most of the work. She must have gotten attacked by the Dark moon a few times." Ami countered. "She just got here this afternoon so they couldn't have attacked her without us knowing. Do you think they might have been attacking in America while they've been attacking here? That would explain how Rubeus knew her and how according to him, his prince wants her for something. Minako, where was she before she came to Tokyo?"  
  
"She was in Atlanta, Georgia, but that was for the Olympics. I think she originally lived in California, but I don't know which part."  
  
"I'll look on my computer for her and then for newspapers in her city. If there were any attacks, they would be in the newspaper. I won't do it tonight because I'm so tired. Let's meet again tomorrow. Rei, Makoto, remember what Mamoru said. We'll be having dinner with them the day after tomorrow and you'll have to be at least civil with her or else she'll suspect something. Let's meet at noon so we'll get plenty of sleep. Meeting adjourned." Ami got up as she ended the meeting and headed for home.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Outers' Mansion  
  
"So what do you think of our princess Haruka? I like her. She's not afraid of anything or anyone." Michiru asked getting out of their car.  
  
"She'll be a great leader some day." She said chuckling as she looked at Michiru's shocked expression. "Don't look so surprised Michiru, just because she got lippy with me doesn't mean I hate her unlike two scouts I know of. I liked the way she stood up for herself. Even with three of the meanest scouts yelling at she didn't falter or stutter, as some people would've. I can't wait to meet her in person tomorrow. There's no doubt about that she's our princess. She gave me that same lip back in the Silver Millenium when I told her that princesses shouldn't train."  
  
"I remember that. She yelled at you for hours and then ordered you to train her with the sword. Then the Queen came saw her with the sword and grounded her for a week saying how a princess doesn't need to know how to fight. Nevertheless, after a couple months, Usagi got her mother to change her mind and she trained in every skill ever heard of. She was best at hand- to-hand combat though. She used to beat all of us at once. Its late Haruka lets get some rest. We want to look our best when we meet them and we're certainly not if we stay up any longer."  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Door  
  
Seiya had laid Usagi down on the couch since they still had to unpack the rest of furniture and Chibi-usa was playing with some of her toys in a room that she hoped would be hers. He then joined Yaten exploring the house. Taiki was busy signing them up at Juuban High School. Then, he signed Rini up at an elementary school by Juuban High. After that, he began to look at maps of Juuban so they had an idea of where everything is.  
  
Usagi who had been unconscious for a few hours finally began to stir. "(Groan) what happened?"  
  
"You passed out from the bump on your head. Luckily, you didn't have a concussion. You're probably gonna half to take it easy for a while." Taiki finished up on his laptop and began to put it away.  
  
"Let me see that, Taiki." Taiki gave it to Usagi and she took out a disk, put it in and then began typing furiously on it.  
  
"What are you doing?" Taiki said looking over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm putting a virus in Mercury's computers. Since the Silver Millenium, the queen and the princess had to know her password. It's probably the same." After a few minutes, "Finally, I got in."  
  
"What are you going to do to it?"  
  
"I'm going to put a virus in it that I made a couple years ago for this specific reason. It should block Mercury from getting any info on any of us. There, all done. Where's everyone else at?"  
  
"Well, Yaten and Seiya are looking around the house and Chibi-usa is in a room playing. Luna and Diana are somewhere around here."  
  
"Come on. I would rather sleep in a bed than on the couch tonight. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"Almost 3'oclock in the morning."  
  
"Are you serious. And Chibi-usa's still up? Who's got her furniture?"  
  
"I believe that Yaten does"  
  
"Ok, we're going to unpack furniture and put a shield around this yard. We have a pretty big yard so Chibi-usa will at least have some freedom. We should be pretty wiped out after that so we'll head to bed. Come on let's go find the guys." They got up and headed upstairs. They found Seiya and Yaten on the second floor in a huge room that probably was the master bedroom. They were fighting over who should get it.  
  
A few minutes earlier  
  
"Usagi should get the master bedroom because she's the princess. Plus she's the only woman here and she should have her privacy." Seiya argued.  
  
"You're just saying that because you're sleeping with her. Therefore, either way, you win. I still think we should keep the room for the princess." Yaten argued back.  
  
"For your information, Usagi and I are not together anymore. We both agreed that it would be best. Anyway, how do you even know the princess is in Japan? For all we know, she could be in Timbuktu. Besides, there is not enough room for someone to not sleep in master bedroom. We're using the extra three rooms for a study/technology room, a studio and a medic center." Seiya reasoned.  
  
"So where is the princess supposed to sleep if we find her? On the couch?" Yaten yelled back. He was getting annoyed with his brother's obsession with Usagi. "What is it about Usagi that makes you forget to listen to reason. Why are you so obsessed with her?"  
  
"I am NOT obsessed with her!" Seiya cried out.  
  
"Yes you are! You have totally forgotten about out mission. Have you even told her of the threat that's coming? Probably not. You're too busy playing hooky with her. How would our princess feel if she found out that while she lost in some world she knew nothing about, you fooling around with some girl." Yaten yelled back then quieted his voice. "Listen, I know you care about Usagi, we all do. However, being lonely is no excuse to jump in the bed with them. If you care about her so much, then you need to tell her about Chaos. You know how she is. She'll willingly jump into a fight knowing nothing about the enemy. Chaos is not any enemy we should underestimate. She has to know."  
  
"I know Yaten, I know. I haven't forgotten our mission. It plagues me anytime my mind is free. But how do you tell someone you care about that all the enemies they have faced combined is just a small fraction of what is to come. Don't worry Yaten, we'll tell her in the morning."  
  
"Tell me what in the morning?" Usagi asked walking into the empty room.  
  
"Something that can wait till morning. Let's get this furniture unpacked and then get a good night's rest." Seiya said. "And this will be your room at Yaten's insistence. I thought it should be the princess' room when we found her, but Yaten insisted the lady of the house should get the master bedroom."  
  
"Is that so? Well thank you Yaten for you generosity. I believe is shall sleep grandly tonight. Well, let's get everything unpacked and then put a shield on this house. And then that's it for the night." As soon as she turned, Yaten smacked Seiya on the back of the head giving him a glare. Seiya winked at Yaten and left to go help Usagi. They began to unpack everything and then put Chibi-usa to bed since she was not needed in the making of the shield. Then they transformed and began to call out their powers.  
  
"Fighter Starlight Power!"  
  
"Maker Starlight Power!"  
  
"Healer Starlight Power!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
They poured all their magic into Usagi who then made it into the form of an invisible shield using the crystal. She also secretly put a shield around Chibi-usa. It wasn't strong, but it would be able to hold until help arrived or until she got to the house. The shield around it was unbreakable. When they were done, they said their goodnights and then went to bed. Serena, who wasn't that sleepy from her previous naps, laid in bed and thought of the day's events. 'It's been a long day. From meeting Motoki and making arrangements tomorrow or actually later today, to reminiscing about the Silver Millennium with Seiya and then to the battle. Gods, what a mess I've made. However, it's not really my fault, but then again, I can understand where they come from. However, they could've been a tad nicer. They must really hate me now. I just made the people who were supposed to protect me hate me.' She soon began to sob quietly in her pillow as to not wake up Luna. Luna, who had been laying at the foot of the bed also thinking over the day's events, heard her ward crying and curled up next to her and began purring to ease her ward's sadness. Usagi soon fell into a restless sleep tossing and turning from her nightmares. Luna let Usagi sleep and retreated to a safe corner of the bed. 'Poor Usagi, she never gets a moments rest, not even in her sleep.' Then, she too fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of a certain white cat that she hadn't heard from in about a thousand years.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************************** **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. Don't forget to review. Sorry it's so short. Oh and vote on the generals. 


	4. Explanations and Suspicions

Allo Minna. Ok Japanese and French don't mix, but hey oh well. Thanks for reviews I got and I hope you enjoy this one also. Well, talk to you later and reviews mean longer chapters more frequently. So please review!!  
  
IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I know diddlysquat about the Sailor Moon Stars season. Therefore, for the benefit of my story, I will have some fact, but most of it will be false. Don't flame me cause you don't like. Don't like it, don't read it. I am getting discourage because I only got ONE REVIEW last time. Please review. I am considering discontinuing this story.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON.  
  
INFO ON PRINCESS KAKYUU:   
  
Destinies Finally Meet Chapter 4: Explanations and Suspicions RATING: R AUTHOR: Purplerose44 EMAIL: cheekychickity44@hotmail.com  
Usagi awoke to the smell of someone making a delicious breakfast downstairs. She looked at her clock and noticed it was late morning, about three hours away from the time they were going to meet Andrew. She decided that she would shower first then go eat breakfast since her face was probably a mess from crying last night. Plus, she probably still had some blood in her hair from the battle. She grabbed some undergarments from her drawer and then she trotted of to the shower connected to her room. 'At Yaten's insistence my behind. I may be blond but I'm not stupid Seiya.' She thought, remembering Seiya's speech last night. She put on a short, midnight blue sundress with sunflowers on it. She sat at her vanity to put on some make-up and do her hair. 'Hm, what to do with my hair today. It's really too long to do anything with it besides braid it or put it in a bun. If I cut it, it will just grow back when I transform so there is no point in that. Well, I guess I'll just braid it then.' She quickly french-braided her hair, the put on some make-up to hide her red and puffy eyes. She went down stairs and saw the guys watching some Japanese cartoon. 'Hm, I think its called DragonballZ? Oh well'. "Where's my food?"  
  
"On a plate in the oven." Yaten barely got that out for he was laughing over something that someone on the show was saying. Chibi-usa was practically rolling on the floor while Seiya and Taiki just chuckled to themselves.  
  
She went to the oven and got out her plate. 'Mmm, big, fluffy, blueberry pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. Seiya really out did himself this time.' She quickly finished her plate and went to the family to go talk to the guys about their plans today.  
  
"Good morning mom. What are we going to do today?" Chibi-usa asked.  
  
"Well at one o'clock, we're going to the arcade to meet some fans and then we'll probably explore for the rest of the day." She said. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Hm, I wonder who that could be. It's too soon for fans, so it's probably not them." She went up to go get the door.  
  
"Why haven't you told her yet?" Yaten whispered to Seiya.  
  
"I forgot. Anyway, WE'RE going to tell her. We'll wait till she comes back." Seiya whispered back.  
  
At the Door  
  
Usagi opened the door and immediately recognized who they were. Using the direct approach, she said, "Well hello Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. What brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
  
Shocked by their princess' forwardness, Haruka answered, "Well princess, we're your new neighbors and we decided to drop by and say hello. Michiru made some apple pie and we brought over some ice cream for it. Nice fight last night. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Hm, from the things you said last night, I didn't think you cared."  
  
Michiru then butted into the conversation saying, "Oh please, Haruka couldn't keep her mouth shut last night. She went on and on about how brave you are and how you haven't changed one bit."  
  
"Really, somehow, I actually believe that. I didn't see Saturn at the fight."  
  
"I was there. I was hiding in the bushes. Haruka-papa and Michiru- mama thought it was best that I didn't reveal myself yet. You're the only other person that knows besides them. Not even the Inners or Prince know. Can we come in?"  
  
"Oops, how rude of me. Come on in. I'll introduce you to the guys and Chibi-usa." She led them through the foyer and to the back where everyone was at in the living room. "Hey guys, I have someone who I'd like you to meet. This is Haruka Ten'oh, Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune and Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn. Girls, this is Seiya Kou, Sailor StarFighter, Yaten Kou, Sailor StarHealer, and Taiki Kou, Sailor StarMaker and this darling little girl is her Royal Highness, Neo-Princess Usagi Serenity Chiba, Crown Princess to the thrown of Crystal Tokyo or Chibi-usa for short.  
  
"CHIBA?!" Haruka screamed.  
  
"NEO-PRINCESS?!" Hotaru screamed also.  
  
"CRYSTAL TOKYO?!" Michiru, the last one to scream.  
  
Serena and the guys laughed at the shocked expressions on their faces. "I take we have a lot of explaining to do. Sit down, it's kind of a long story. It all began when we were battling three youma and Emerald. I was taking on Emerald while the others were battling the youma. A flash appeared above us and I heard a voice telling me to take of this girl for she was special and valuable to the future. Protect her with your life. Well, whoever made the portal wasn't very smart for they had made it very high up in the air. I had sent a rather powerful blast at Emerald and had run to catch the child. I had caught her, but since she was falling from a high place the force of her falling knocked me down along with me being weak from the blast. By the time all this had happened, the others had finished their youma and had surrounded Emerald. Emerald had done the smart thing and had taken her leave, but not before she gave one calculating glance at the child, then smiled deviously. The child, who turned out to be Chibi-usa and my future daughter, had passed out during her fall and had lain limp in my arms. Standing had proved to be a difficult task that I had accomplished and I had taken a few steps before I fainted. As it turns out, the blast had taken more out of me then I had originally thought. Seiya had luckily caught me and had explained to my parents that I would be staying over a friend's house tonight since it wasn't a school night. I awoke later that night to find the mysterious girl still asleep and the guys looking over her and me. After I had replenished my energy with a chocolate bar and had looked over my previous injuries to find them already healed, the girl had finally awoken. She introduced herself as her Royal Highness, Neo- Princess Usagi Serenity Chiba, Crown Princess to the thrown of Crystal Tokyo. Needless to say, we were all shocked. She shocked us more by shouting Mommy and running toward me for a hug. It turns out that she was my daughter from the future, which had been attacked by Prince Demando of the Dark Moon and was currently in shambles. Sailor Pluto, for protection and for the Ginzishou, had sent her to the past. Everything pretty much went back to normal except for having a six-year-old kid around, then tragedy struck. Prince Demando was getting fed up with me beating his youma and decided to take matters into his own hands. He had recently figured out who I was in real life and dug up everything he could find on me. Knowing how much of a caring person I am from the healing of the three sisters and Saffire, he hit me where it hurt most-my family. Emerald had caused a distraction with seven youma and herself while Demando and some youma snuck in my house and brutally murdered my family. By the time I had figured out, it was too late. I arrived to see my house in shambles. I walked in to find my dad's head decapitated on the floor by where he was sitting reading the paper. My brother's limbs were cut off. His hands still held the controller to Play Station he had just gotten for Christmas." She took a deep breath, then continued. "My mom was the worst. I found her up in my room. I guess she was putting clothes away. She had her wrists slit and her throat was a little. She had slits and bruises all over her body. When I had walked in, Demando was in the midst of raping her. I guess I had made a sound. A gasp or a half scream because he turned around and looked at me. His expression changed from one of pure boredom to that of pure lust. I knew immediately that he imagined me there instead of my mother. I couldn't move. I just stood there and let that happened. He soon finished saying my name at the end then disappeared. I finally came out of my stupor to see my mother lying there, beaten and broken. I kneeled by her and saw that she was still conscious. She looked at me and said two words that couldn't have caught me more off guard. She said, 'I knew.' Then she died. I kneeled there and cried for what could have been five minutes to an hour. Suddenly all my suffering and grief turned into rage and fury. The more I thought about it, the angrier I became. Then I disappeared in a flash of light. I reappeared where I soon found out was the Dark Moon command center. I quickly transformed and turned around to see Demando sitting on a throne. Before I could fry his ass, he disappeared and I heard his voice all around me saying, 'I would love to deal with you right now Serenity, but I see you're too enraged to hold a civilized conversation. Maybe Emerald could calm you down for a while. After all, she did come up with that brilliant plan.' She then showed up and we began to duke it out. She never stood a chance. She was far too arrogant and I was far too angry for her to even have a chance. I sent a final blast at her that disintegrated her, but totally left me drained. I soon fainted right after. I woke up in Seiya's room three days later with silver hair."  
  
"I believe this is where I come in your highness." a portal opened behind them and out step senshi with long green hair in a bun that flowed down to her thighs with bangs in the front. Her skirt, boots, choker, and collar were so dark that they seemed black. Her bows were a dark maroon color and her gemstones were garnet.  
  
"Puu, I missed you." Chibi-usa jumped off the couch and ran to give Sailor Pluto a hug.  
  
"I missed you too, Small Lady. Now back to business."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, you're the one who saved me?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Of course, you didn't think that I would leave my own princess in the hands of the enemy. Besides, that was not supposed to happen. When I saw you faint I hurriedly rushed too your side but I was almost too late. I had sent a blast at Demando that had knocked him to the other side of the room and I grabbed you and made a portal that took us to the Three lights home. Then I disappeared the way I came without anyone noticing. I was also responsible for the reports saying how someone passing by shot your parents. As for your hair, the only explanation I can give is that the moon blast you sent at Emerald somehow sped up the process of your aging. It was supposed to happen when you turn eighteen."  
  
"That was you? I want to be mad at you, but I can't. I'm the only one who saw what happened first hand. I don't think I could've took seeing it on the news too. So why did you decide to show up now?" Serena asked.  
  
"The time gates have closed up on me. I can no longer see the future. It seems as if we have a problem bigger than Prince Demando and the Dark Moon on our hands. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki, would you care to explain?"  
  
"I'm sure you would like to detransform and get comfortable. It is a long story." Seiya confirmed. She nodded and in a flash of shimmering purple lights, she stood in a pair of khaki shorts and a lavender tank top. She sat next to Chibi-usa on the couch and nodded for Seiya to continue. "First off, we haven't been totally honest with you Usagi. We only told you our princess was missing. We didn't say how or why. We originally came from Kinmokusei. Our princess, Princess Kakyuu was from the kingdom of Dankei. The princess didn't disappear as we said she did, she escaped. Our planet was attacked by the evil entity Chaos, who had taken on the form of Sailor Galaxia. Our total power combined plus the princess' didn't even scratch Chaos. We retreated to the palace; the only building left standing and formed a plan. We were to distract Chaos while the princess was to escape."  
  
"Why was Chaos after your princess." Asked Michelle.  
  
"Chaos wasn't after our princess. She was after her starseed. A starseed is the very essence of a person's soul and without it, they would die. (AN: I actually have no idea what would happen without a starseed. I have yet to see the Sailor Moon Stars Saga.) She is after all the senshi's starseeds because they shine forever and of course to rule the galaxy. Anyway, the princess escaped to a safe planet, your planet. We believe Chaos is also on this planet but is currently waiting to show herself. We are trying to find the princess before Chaos does. She is currently without protection would be too much of an easy target."  
  
"How strong is Chaos?" Haruka inquired.  
  
"Take the Dark Moon and times it by 1000 and you've got Chaos." Taiki answered.  
  
"How could you guys not tell me? Was I not important enough? Did you not trust me?" Usagi demanded.  
  
"It's wasn't like that Usagi. We were trying to protect you. You were so swamped with Demando and Chibi-usa and your parents and ice-skating, I didn't want to put more pressure on you. You have to believe me Usa, I never meant for it to go on this long. I was trying to protect you." Seiya reasoned.  
  
"Well you know what Seiya, I don't need protection. I got this far with little or no help and I am doing perfectly fine. Did you forget that I'm stronger than all the scouts combined excluding you guys? I can take care of myself."  
  
"Princess, with all do respect," Setsuna started, "Your no good to us until you reach your full power. Everytime you use too much of your power, you faint. One time, you're going to use too much power and you're not going to wake up. Until you turn eighteen and receive your birthright, it would be wise to be more careful. Contrary to what you believe, you do need protection. Sure, you maybe stronger than all the scouts, but you're only seventeen; still a child. You need to be more careful. Look at that stunt you pulled last night, if Rubeus has any type of brains, you would be with Prince Demando right now instead of us."  
  
"Why do you faint after you use too much power? Is it because of the crystal?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"Not really Hotaru. Back in the Silver Millennium when I was full lunarian, I had powers other than the crystal. I could fire blasts and do things with my mind: like telepathy and telekinesis. I also could teleport and do magic. Now since I was born an earthling, doing those simple tasks drain my energy. They are lunarian powers and for an earthling like me to do is simply draining since I'm not lunarian. As I get closer and closer to my birthday, I become more lunarian and I get more access to my powers until I turn eighteen and receive my birthright, that would make me a full lunarian. Until then, I can only do so much. Now the crystal automatically drains a person's energy, however, only a lunarian royal can touch it for if anyone else were to would mean death. If you use all the crystals power, then it starts to drain your power until there is none left. The crystal also automatically protects the holder or holders. I split mine in half and gave it to Chibi-usa for protection." Usagi finished.  
  
"That's correct Usagi. I'm glad to see you have gotten together with the Outers. They will be a great help to this threat." Luna said making herself known.  
  
"Luna, where have you been? These are the Outers: Haruka Ten'oh, Sailor Uranus; Michiru Kaioh, Sailor Neptune; Hotaru Tomoe, Sailor Saturn; and uh, I don't think I caught your name Pluto." Usagi blushed and looked expectantly at Pluto  
  
"Setsuna Meioh or Puu as Chibi-usa calls me." Setsuna supplied.  
"Nice to meet you all. I've been on the roof talking over things with Diana who happens to be my future daughter. Now that we joined up with the Outers, we can get a hold of the Inners and join up with them. I think we'll need all the help we can get. Now, I think I can get a hold of Artemis, Sailor Venus' guardian cat, and we can probably work out a meeting place sometime this weekend. I personally think Saturday would be good.."  
  
"NO!" Usagi stated firmly.  
  
"Well if Saturday isn't good then maybe." Luna said  
  
"I mean that I don't want to set up a meeting with them. The Outers came to me on their own. They came to me because they respected me, because they trusted me. I want it to be the same with the Inners." Well it was the half the truth. The Outers did come to me, just not they way I said it was.  
  
"Usagi, we don't have time for those games. The Inners are going to need to train with you guys. You can earn their trust later. You can't just ignore them."  
  
"I don't plan on ignoring them. I'll still train them, but I won't let them know of my identity. We can't work as a team if we can't trust each other. It's either my way or no way at all Luna."  
  
"Fine Usagi, but I still don't think that is wise. According to Diana, those youmas last night were extremely weak and it took a while for the Inners to beat them. The ones you faced in America were about ten times stronger. Demando is going to start getting desperate. One of his generals is defeated and the other is converted. Central Control tells me that Rubeus is much weaker than Emerald and I bet Demando knows that. The final attack against the Dark Moon approaches rather quickly. The Inners need to be trained properly with your training tools in the basement."  
  
"I know Luna. We'll be training them in the forest where we can't attract attention. Near the park since that's where most attacks seem to be. Well train before school and right after school for two hours. If need to be, we'll train a third time, later in the day and we'll bring the training tools in the basement with us. Well since all that is taken care of, we're supposed to be at the arcade in fifteen minutes. Since Chibi-usa and I are ready, we'll go on ahead and explain your tardiness. Go get your shoes Chibi-usa." Chibi-usa nodded and ran upstairs to get her shoes. "Haruka, Michiru, do you know how to contact the scouts."  
  
"On Wednesdays and Thursdays, we usually train at six o'clock. Why don't you come with us?" Michiru suggested.  
  
"That would be too obvious Mich, they already know we live next to them. If they were to show up with us at practice transformed, they would know exactly who they were."  
  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to crash it then. When I show up with the guys, you guys have to act a little hostile toward us or they will get suspicious. So where do you guys train at?" Usagi smiled. She loved to catch people of guard.  
  
"In the forest near the park. You should be able see color lights and such." Hotaru said.  
  
"Mommy, I'm ready." Chibi-usa said coming down the stairs.  
  
"Well we'd better get going. We have an extra room at the house if you want to stay in it Setsuna." Michiru said as she, Haruka, and Hotaru all got up.  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you." Setsuna responded as she too got up.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see ALL you guys transformed at six fifteen." Usagi said, looking pointingly at Hotaru and Setsuna.  
  
"If you wish, your highness." Setsuna said slightly bowing then following Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru out  
  
"Does she ever stop calling me your highness Chibi-usa." Usagi smirked slightly  
  
"Yes, in the future she calls you her majesty." Chibi-usa giggled knowing that was not the answer Usagi hoped for.  
  
"Well hopefully we can change that." Usagi sighed as she walked out the door. 'Some things never change.'  
Before at the Senshi meeting:  
  
"Well Ami, did you find any more information on her?" Makoto asked.  
  
"There seems to be a block on my computer. I couldn't get any information on her at all." Ami said sadly.  
  
"I brought a magazine with a bio on her from the store today. According to this, she was born in Japan but moved to Glendale, California when her father's job transformed. It goes on to say how she met up with Seiya of the Three Lights when she was just a freshman in high school and they have been inseparable ever since first becoming friends then something more. She even went on tours with them during the summer. All through, that, she went to the ice skating rink every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday. That AND she managed to keep a 4.0 g.p.a. Wow, I wish I had her smarts." Minako said smiling.  
  
"You would if you actually studied. What does the rest say?" Rei said impatiently.  
  
"Well it goes on to say what her favorites are: food; chocolate, color; lavender, actor; Josh Hartnett, actress; Jennifer Aniston, subject; math ugh, and her favorite thing to do is to hang out with her friends and to ice skate of course. Hmm, she seems pretty cool. I can't wait to meet her on Friday."  
  
"Minako, would you get on with it. No one cares about what her favorites are." Rei snapped.  
  
"Well someone obviously woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Anyways, it goes on about her life in high school and how she didn't fit in with most of the girls. As a matter of fact, most of her friends were guys."  
  
"Hmm, she probably slept with have of them." Rei remarked bitterly.  
  
"Jeez Rei, would you get off her case. What is your problem? You still can't be mad about last night can you? Even I got over it. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous of her." Makoto responded.  
  
"Yea Rei, besides this magazines states that the only guy she's been with was Seiya. Her first and only." Minako stated.  
  
"She had sex with that pretty boy." Mamoru said as he snatched the magazine.  
  
"Geez Mamoru, didn't know you swung that way." Minako said smiling while Mamoru just glared. "They had been going out for two years plus, they even stayed together when they went on tour. They also sang some songs together. Jealous Mamoru?"  
  
"No I'm not jealous. And no, I don't 'swing that way'. I just assumed she would be a virgin." His facial expression changed as from one of jealousy to one of shock and sadness as he continued to read the bio on her.  
  
"What is Mamoru?" Ami asked seeing his facial expression.  
  
"It says here that her parents and little brother were shot a few months ago by someone passing through. It appears that they have yet to catch the culprit. Somehow I don't believe that story."  
  
"Why not?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Well for one, why would some passer by shoot her family? It just doesn't make sense. According to some cop they interviewed who appeared at the scene, there was blood everywhere. Too much for just three bullets through the chest. It just seems a little suspicious to me. Do think it had something to do with the Dark Moon?"  
  
"Since when did the Dark Moon use guns. Last time I checked they used blasts and youma." Rei asked, her curiosity piqued.  
  
"Actually, someone could have made it look like that as to not alert anyone. It's very possible Mamoru could be right." Ami stated.  
  
"True but come on, you know the Dark Moon has never actually murdered anyone. Just the usually energy drain. Why would they want to murder someone now." Makoto said not believing that the Dark Moon would do such a thing.  
  
"I don't really know. It all seems too plausible to me. Well I hate to cut this discussion short but Motoki wanted me to come up to the arcade at one so I'll probably see you guys at the training session." Mamoru said as he got and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"Probably before that. We'll be up at the arcade in a little bit." Minako said, then added slyly, "You can keep the magazine if you want to. I know it can get lonely up in that apartment of yours."  
  
"MINAKO!" Mamoru voiced glaring still gripping the magazine contemplating rather to keep it or give it back and save his pride. Deciding on the former, he waved goodbye then left.  
  
"Yea, see you Mamoru." Makoto said. "Minako, what has been up with you lately? You can't seem to get your mind out of the gutter."  
  
"Nothing, just excited to see that Mamoru has finally taken interest in a girl. Now I can put my matchmaker skills to work." She clasped her hands together to form a plan. 'Hmm, now where can I start?'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's it for now. Next Usagi and Mamoru finally meet. Oh and don't forget to review and VOTE ON THE GENERALS. 


End file.
